underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Quint Lane
Quint Lane is the son of Antigen director Jacob Lane. He is an unstable Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid due to injections of the Corvinus Strain derived from tissue samples stolen from the Hybrid child Eve. He is portrayed by actor Kris Holden-Ried. History Quint Lane is the polar opposite of the Vampire Selene; whereas she is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, he is a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. His strength is extreme even for one of his species, due to his multiple injections of a serum developed by Antigen from the tissues of Selene and Michael Corvin's daughter, Eve. He has the ability to heal almost instantly, as well as having an apparent immunity to silver. Due to his extreme strength, his father uses him as the "muscle" of Antigen, ordering him to hunt down any enemies or threats to the company, including attacking Selene and killing Lida, a scientist who had threatened to expose Antigen for their mistreatment of Eve. Little is known of Quint's background or family life, other than a single comment made by his father suggesting that Quint's mother "abandoned" the family by choosing not to become a Lycan. Whether this points to Quint and his father intentionally becoming Lycans, or whether they were both bitten accidentally and tried to force Quint's mother to become a Lycan as well, is unknown. ''Underworld: Awakening Quint leads the assault on a Vampire Coven, in which he and other Lycans kill nearly every Vampire there. He and his forces then leave when the remaining Vampires gift him with the Tri-blood Hybrid, Eve. Quint faces Selene in a final battle in the parking garage of his father's company, where she follows him in the hopes of saving her daughter. When Selene enters an entrance too small for Quint, he is forced to shift back to human form. Selene confronts Quint for the last time and punches a hole on his stomach and stuffs a silver grenade in it. When his instant healing takes place, his wounds close, sealing the grenade inside. The grenade explodes, and seconds later he explodes too. Revealing his immunity to silver only runs skin deep or it is only effective in Lycan form. Personality Quint is brutal and cruel towards those he views as enemies. He is completely loyal to his father though, as his father is to him. He also was fond of his mother. Powers & Abilities As an enhanced Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Quint has the ability to change into a Werewolf form twice the size of a normal Lycan/Werewolf, with much greater strength due to the presence of the Corvinus Strain in his blood. His full Lycan/Werewolf form closely resembles that of a first generation Werewolf/Lycan having more hair, more musculature and a longer muzzle and being mainly quadrepedal. He also has enough control over his transformation that he can turn only his hand and can presumably change other parts of his body as well. However, when Quint changes, the tranformation process seems to be painful, even when he turns his hand he groans in pain, let alone when he unleashes a full transformation, he screams in agony. As a result of multiple inoculations, his enhancements are immense and he is physically far superior to Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. The only drawback to his huge size, is that he seems to be fairly slow when compared to other Lycans/Werewolves, and he must revert to his human form to get through small spaces like doorways. * '''Superhuman Endurance': Quint can endure attacks that would kill most Lycans or Vampires, such as Selene stabbing him in the head and shooting him with silver bullets. He is also unfazed from being impaled through the stomach by Selene. * Superhuman Strength: Quint possesses massive superhuman strength and is one of the most physically powerful creatures in the series so far. Even in his human form, he is able to lift Selene in mid-air with one hand, while grabbing her by the back of her head. In his Lycan form, his strength is magnified many times over; he can be seen tossing cars great distances, breaking through solid stone with his claws and easily overpowering and knocking Selene unconscious on more than one occasion. * Superhuman Healing: Quint possesses a rapid and highly potent healing factor. He is able to regenerate instantaneously, closing virtually any wound within seconds, which ironically is the indirect cause of his demise. However, this regenerative healing seems unable to regenerate lost limbs, as he lost two fingers on his left arm to Selene and was never seen regenerating them. * Superhuman Speed: Quint can move at unnatural speeds, even in his massive Lycan form, enough to keep up with Selene and even backhands her with razor sharp speed, leaving her no time to react. * Limited Immunity to Silver: Due to the multiple injections of Corvinus DNA, Quint is seemingly completely immune to the Lycan/Werewolves' allergic effects of silver and is unaffected by it when used in any conventional means. However, his immunity to silver is revealed to be only effective in his Lycan/Werewolf form, as he is unable to resist the effects of the silver grenade Selene stuffs into his stomach; the large amount of silver sent directly into his organs and bloodstream combined with the exploding grenade causing him to explode. Trivia * Kris Holden-Reid also plays a Werewolf in the TV series Lost Girl, although his character of Dyson in the series is a hero who is inclined to help protect humans, in contrast to Quint's obviously villainous disregard for them. * Unlike the Lycans in previous installments of the ''Underworld'' series, Quint's Lycan form is entirely CGI-generated. * The animators had Kris Holden-Reid wear a special suit, used in CGI animation that helps create a frame-work for the animators to place the CGI over his natural image. It was the same technique they used in Ang Lee's Hulk. * Given that the serum is experimental its possible that Quint's limited vulnerability could be completely reversed with a perfected serum. * Quint was shown to have yellowish eyes in his Uber Lycan form while Selene was fighting him. Despite the fact that his eyes turn black when he starts to turn. Gallery Quint_attacking_Thomas'_Coven.png Quint's_transformation.png Quintofficial.jpg Quint_from_Antigen.png Quint_wounded_by_Selene.png Quint_vs._Selene.png Deadly_Lycan.png Quint.png Quint_Lane.PNG Quint_too_big_to_fit.PNG Quint_immune_to_silver.png Quint_ferociously_growling.png L.jpg coming for selene.jpg Quinthuman.jpg Ouint holds Selene.png before he explodes.jpg es:Quint Lane Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Hybrids Category:Lycans